


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Dreams, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: What does Blair dream of?  What do we all dream of?SEntinel BingoPrompt: Dreams





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Sweet%20dreams%20are%20made%20of%20this_zpslbsgnfar.jpg.html)


End file.
